


Less Time to Reach Perfection

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based off the request:</p><p>I was wondering if you could do a one-shot where the reader is short and very insecure about it (like I'm 4' 11'' and sometimes I want to cry), but people are always teasing her about it, and though it’s in a joking way they don't realize how insecure she is about it. And it’s like Balthazar, or Luci x Reader preferably. I think of them as tall. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Time to Reach Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lucifer’s nickname (Luc) is pronounced as “Luce” where the C sounds like an S.

The boys were taking a small break from hunting down run-of-the mill monsters and had been spending the past few days researching an angel kill that Cas had requested help with. While you appreciated the time off, you were slowly beginning to realise that the boys could be extremely irritating at times. Case in point – the Bunker had bookshelves that reached to the ceiling and, being the short person that you were, you couldn’t even reach halfway up without getting on your tippy toes.

Sam, being the sweetheart that he was, would usually chuckle as he helped you get whatever you needed. Dean on the other hand, would laugh out loud and watch you struggle while calling you “Shorty McShort-Shorts”. It was infuriating. You were just as capable a hunter, and had even helped out in some tight spots because you were so much shorter than the two of them. Finally, after three straight hours of Dean chuckling to himself when he looked up at you, you decided to take a break.

Back in your room, you put your iPod on shuffle, turned your speakers on, and let the music fill your room. The first thing that came on was “Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds” and you began singing along. Suddenly, you heard a rush of wings behind you, and you turned around, startled. There stood Lucifer.

“Luc? What are you doing here?”

His brow furrowed. “You called me. I heard you say ‘Luci’ very clearly, though you know exactly how much I hate that nickname.”

The misunderstanding had a small smile break out across your face despite your mood. “No Luc – I was singing. The song has the girl’s name Lucy in it.”

Understanding flitted across your angel’s face, before his eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

You just shrugged and turned away. “It’s nothing big. If you have something important to deal with in Heaven, you don’t need to stay.”

Lucifer followed your movement so that he was standing in front of you. He lifted your chin so that you were looking into his eyes. “Anna. There is nothing more important to me than you. Heaven can wait. What’s wrong?”

“It’s really stupid, okay? Just let it go.” You crossed your arms over your chest and moved to sit on your bed.

Lucifer came to sit behind you as he wrapped his arms around your chest and buried his face in your hair. It was such a human thing to do – something you didn’t expect of your angel boyfriend – but you instinctively leaned into him regardless.

“It’s just –,” you stopped with a huff, “Well Sam and Dean, mostly Dean to be honest, keep making fun of me for being short. And you’re already tall so I just feel even shorter. I mean Cas is the shortest of all of you and he still towers over me. And I know it’s stupid but I just get so angry because two hunts ago I was the only one who could fit into the drainage pipe to rescue the kids! And it’s like they conveniently forget that I’m just as good as them.”

With that, Lucifer put a finger over your mouth, then slowly took it off. “Breathe, my little Wolf. I understand. But keep this in mind. God only allows things to grow until He deems that they’ve reached perfection.” Lucifer nuzzles into your neck. “So, you’re clearly perfect already, while those idiots are still working on it.”

You giggled softly, turning to place a kiss on your boyfriend’s cheek. “Thank you Luc.”

With that Lucifer stood from the bed.

Disappointed, you ask, “Do you have to go now?”

Lucifer looked down at you appraisingly before shaking his head. “I can stay the night.”

You fell asleep wrapped in the arms and wings of your angel, content and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a new writing sideblog! Come visit me at escape-from-madness.tumblr.com!


End file.
